Thunder and Lighening
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: Takes place during Promise right after the line "But he's already in love with a boy." That and what happens after.


So this scene takes place during Promise after Ivy has just told Jason that she's pregnant and Matt comes in, starts bashing on Jason, and then tells him that he knows about him and Peter's relationship.

A/N- I took Nadia out of this scene even though in the musical she's in it. I felt that she was unnecessary for what I was writing and cut her, sorry if you're disappointed. There are other things about this scene that have been changed, lines added, lines removed, and out of order occurrences.

* * *

"But he's already in love with a boy!" The three inhabitants of the room were silent and the only sounds in the area were from the rain pouring down outside the building. Thunder crashed around the school and lightening could be seen out the window behind Matt's head.

"What?" Ivy said turning her head swiftly to face Jason, he face held a confused frown at Matt as if he was trying to figure something out. "Jason." She whispered under her breath. 'Can this be real?'

"Am I late?" Peter came jogging into the room, "Sorry, I got held up." He said and came to stand with us in the middle of the room, and then he noticed the grim expressions on all of our faces.  
"What's going on?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Ivy's pregnant and your boyfriend's a dad! So what does that make you?" Matt glared at Jason while he spoke to Peter, He wasn't mad at the younger boy, Matt felt like Peter was a victim in the situation just as much as Ivy.

He didn't realize the damage he was causing to his friend in the process of taking Jason down. Matt was too caught up in the lust he was feeling for revenge on Jason. Jason, the schools golden boy, the one who had everyone's affection, all the girls and now a boy wanted him, he was too high on his horse, and Matt needed to knock him down off of it.

"What? She's pregnant" Ivy could see Peter's eyes loose a bit of light in them and he gaze fell onto Jason's back as he spoke that one word. That's when she knew without any more doubt, Jason and Peter were boyfriends. Then he recovered remembering the second part of what Matt had said, "And what the fuck are you talking about 'my boyfriend?" 'Nice save Peter, but now we all know.' She thought sadly.

Matt shook his head to tell him that the game was over, everyone knew, "Don't play dumb with me Peter." Jason saw Peter's resolve faltering at Matt's accusations.

"Get the fuck outta here, Matt!" He glanced worryingly at his boyfriend, Jason knew that Peter wanted to tell everyone about their relationship but didn't because _he_ wanted to keep it a secret. Jason wanted to make sure that Peter didn't tell, nothing was more important to him in that moment than making sure nobody knew.

Peter met Jason's eyes and sighed, he knew that he had to deny it now. Jason meant the world to him and if his boyfriend didn't want people knowing, he had to make sure that nobody knew.

"Should I tell them what I saw at the rave?"

'What could he possibly have seen? When could he have seen anything? When we were outside? But we went when everyone else was inside! Jason took me outside to hide from everyone that was the point!' Peter thought. 'There's no way that Matt could know from just seeing us do something outside, it was a rave, things happen at those we were all high.'_**  
**_

"Look, I'm not here to judge, just keep everyone on the same page"  
'Yeah right, Matt wants everyone to hate me, to hate us, so that he can have everything.' Jason thought while Matt was talking, he knew that everything was ruined now, his and Peter's fantasy world was destroyed.

They couldn't be together any longer, but he thought that if he could just keep denying it, maybe he could convince Matt otherwise to what he saw.

"Whatever, Matt, whatever you saw…"

"Ha! Are you gonna stand there and deny it?" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, Peter and he were together and Matt knew it! Now the big hero was going to cower back and deny his relationship with Peter? 'He's not so big now is he?' Matt thought with a smirk on his face, "I know Jason!"

The power that Matt felt from being able to cause Jason some harm was exhilarating, for once Jason wouldn't be the one winning at everything. For once, Matt would be victorious and maybe he could get what he wanted.

'I told him.' Peter suddenly remembered Ivy's birthday, getting high and going outside, they drank and ended up dancing and then, he told Matt! 'Oh no.' Peter thought with dread, this is my fault.' Peter's eyes glazed over with worry and dismay once he realized that it was all over, Jason saw this and panicked.

"Oh? You know? You know? You fucking know huh? What the fuck do you know?" Jason's eyes blazed with fury at Matt and he thrust his hands at his chest sending Matt flying backwards. Once Matt regained his balance he charged at Jason and the two ended up punching each other in a crazed frenzy of hate.

Ivy was frozen in her thoughts and seemed to not be registering everything going on around her. Peter grabbed Matt and threw him off of Jason and then pulled his boyfriend him into a hug before backing up while keeping his hands on Jason's sides.

"He knows, Jason...He knows because I told him…" He took the older boys tie in his hand and looked down at his hands while playing with it. Peter couldn't look Jason in the eyes.

"It was after Ivy's birthday," He took in a shaky breath, "We were drunk. I'm sorry..." Everything was still for seconds, and then Ivy watched the boy that she thought she loved shove Peter violently to the ground while shaking in anger and terror. Peter whimpered at the aggressive physical action and hung his head, looking down at the ground, she thought that she saw a lone tear trickle down his face and his eyes shone with sadness. Hurt, betrayal, sadness all floated across his face before he watched Jason walk away and out of the room.

"Fuck you Peter." He said and slammed the door. Matt, Ivy, and Peter were left. The three inhabitants of the room were silent and the only sounds were from the rain pouring down onto the sidewalk outside the building. Thunder crashed around the school and lightening could be seen out the window behind Matt's head.

Then, the silence was broken by a small whimper and then it grew into a sob coming from a small boy on the floor with his knees against his chest. Ivy watched Peter as he cried into himself for a few moments before he realized where he was and who he was with. Peter wiped his eyes and shakily stood up, Matt took a step forward finally realizing the damage he had just caused but stopped when Peter lifted his head to meet the boy's eyes. "Just stop." Peter said and walked out of the room.

It was hard to think of what it was called; that feeling that you get when you watch an old man cross the street with a cane, he stumbles and almost falls in front of a moving car. But then the car stops in front of the man and misses him by inches and he doesn't get hit by it. Or when your mother is sick and you're doing your part of cleaning up from dinner while she does the other half.

You know that you should take over what she's doing and tell her to go lie down while you complete clean up. But you don't, and she makes it through the chores and goes to lie down after everything's cleared. You know that you could have helped that person, it was in your total power, but you choose to ignore it. Ivy knew what she was feeling, but not what it was called.

The thunder crashed around the school but this time, there was no lightening, for the sound of the damage caused could still be heard even though the words had stopped being spoken.

* * *

I haven't decided if I like this yet, I have a habbit of making everything angsty and sad, I can't write happy things. I tried, I really did try but it's not working. Anyways, please review and tell me if you liked it, I'd like to know you enjoyed and what you didn't. Any comments or concerns would b greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)


End file.
